Un amor para nunca olvidar
by Fanofsaiyanprince
Summary: Charlotte y Eric estan vivos y van a la misma escuela,¿Sera el momento perfecto para enamorarse?¿ O moriran en el intento?
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que les guste**

**Un amor para nunca olvidar:**

**Capitulo 1: La prueba.**

En la noche del baile de otoño un grupo de chicos estaban en el estacionamiento.

-Oye, ya paso una hora y el tonto no llega- dijo uno de ellos.

-Por fa, mientras esperamos vayamos al baile- dijo una chica de vestido rojo.

-No Prue- dijo un chico que parecía ser su novio-Tenemos que esperarlo, ¿Recuerdas?-.

-Si lo se, Eddie- susurro Prue.

-En mi opinión dejémoslo- dijo una chica pelirroja con rizos.

-Basta Pam- dijo un chico de cabello negro encrespado, chaqueta de piel negra, jeans desgastados y unas cuantas cadenas.

-No entiendo como puedes ser tan paciente Eric- dijo Eddie.

-Tengo sed, ¿Tienen algo de tomar?- pregunto Eric.

-Tengo una cerveza, pero no esta fría- dijo otro chico llamado Mike.

De pronto un coche se acercó a ellos y de este salió un chico de mediana estatura, cabello castaño y de piel algo pálida.

-Hablando del rey de roma- contesto Eric en un tono de burla al ver al chico que salio del auto.

-¿Qué parte de, te esperamos a las 22:00 no entendiste?- dijo Mike.

-Bueno ya llegue- dijo el chico.

-Okey, vámonos- grito Prue.

Al llegar al lugar de la prueba, los chicos se estacionaron cerca de un lago que estaba al lado de una plataforma.

-Para que seas parte del grupo, tendrás que saltar desde esa plataforma al lago- explico Pam.

-Suena fácil, ¿Lo han hecho ustedes?- pregunto el chico nuevo.

-Si no lo hubiéramos hecho, ¿No estaríamos aquí no?- dijo Eric sarcásticamente.

El chico subió a la plataforma y se lanzó, pero no se dio cuenta que en el lugar donde se lanzó había un tubo de cañería.

-Esta herido- gritaron del miedo Prue y Pam.

Todos los chicos corrieron hacía el chico, pero después de escuchar los gritos de un policía, todos escaparon excepto Eric.

A la mañana siguiente Eric despertó en su apartamento, como Eric había reprobado el año anterior junto con su grupo de amigos repitieron el año, por lo tanto el chico tiene 18 años.

Al llegar a la escuela Eric o como le decían sus amigos Electric Eric, ya que él amaba a su guitarra eléctrica.

-Hola viejo- dijeron Mike y Eddie, mientras se daban unos golpes en la espalda.

-Hola Eric- dijeron Pam y Prue al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento una chica con un vestido gris, zapatos de igual color y una cabellera negra paso enfrente de ellos.

-Miren la chica mas popular esta pasando- dijo Prue

-Déjenla pasar- continuo Mike.

-Esperen, ¿Y la alfombra roja?- pregunto Eddie en tono burlón.

-Me gusta tu vestido- dijo Pam sin intenciones de molestarla.

-Gracias- dijo en casi un susurro la pobre chica, para después irse

Mientras tanto Pam le dedico a los 3 chicos una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué?- dijo Mike.

-Si es tan solo…ella- dijo Prue con indiferencia.

-Como si nos fuera hacer algo- dijo Eddie muy relajado.

-Aun así, la pobre ya tenía suficiente con las burlas de los demás por su vestuario, se le ve su cara deprimida y peor aún siguen burlándose de ella- reprocho Pam.

-A nadie le importa lo que haya sufrido la esa- dijo Prue con tono de superioridad.

-Deberían seguir a Eric, él no la molesto- dijo Pam. Mientras Eric la maldecía mentalmente.

-Cierto, ¿Por qué Eric?- dijo Mike.

-Parece que alguien va a tener novia- dijo Prue con ganas de molestar lo mas posible a Eric –Uhh- continuo Prue mientras movía su dedo.

-Cállate Prue- le grito Eric.

-Enserio- dijo Mike.

-No me gusta Charlotte- dijo Eric diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Mientras mas lo niegas, menos te creemos- dijo Prue- Oye, ¿Ya sabías su nombre? Entonces quiere decir que la admiras- continuo la chica mientras miraba de reojo a Eric.

-Vamos me se los nombres de todos- dijo Eric defendiéndose de los ataques de Prue.

-Pero ella no es el tipo de chica que cualquiera recordaría su nombre, digo con dificultad alguien la reconocería- dijo Prue con mas seriedad.

-Prue, deja a Eric en paz- dijo Pam.

-Aguafiestas- dijo Prue.

-Vamos Eric, a nadie nos debe de importar que te guste esa chica- dijo Pam

-Tu también Pam- dijo Eric mas molesto que antes.

-Bueno, es que- susurro Pam.

-Pam- reclamo Eric.

-Creo que es el destino- le grito Pam.

Si, Pam es muy supersticiosa, algo que no le agrada del todo a la banda, en especial a Prue. Pero antes de escuchar reclamos, sonó el timbre de la escuela.

**Fin del 1 capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por sus reviews, en serio muchas gracias.**

**Capitulo 2:**

-¡Oye tu!- se escucho a una voz gritar.

-El director te llama- dijo la voz que provenía de una chica dirigiéndose a Eric.

-Siempre traes malas noticias CoCo- dijo Eric mientras se iba a la oficina del director.

-Señor Smash- dijo el director –Como sabrá usted ya reprobo el año pasado y no solo eso sino que tiene una de las peores conductas del colegio, y se le sorprendio la noche anterior a lado de un chico muy herido-.

-Entonces…- dijo Eric.

-Bueno el chico prefirió no incriminarlo ya que se culpo a el mismo por haber sido tan ingenuo al querer saltar, pero de todos modos le pondré un castigo- dijo el director.

-Si ya lo se, voy a quedarme después de la escuela y limpiare todos los salones- respondió Eric.

-No, esta vez no, aún con esos castigos no cambia su conducta así que- dijo el director antes de que Eric lo interrumpiera.

-Así que…-dijo Eric relajado, ya que había recibido muchos castigos durante toda su vida, así que ningún castigo era suficiente para el.

-Así que- dijo molesto el director –Usted será obligado a acompañar a una de nuestras mejores alumnas, a ver si se le pega algo de ella- rio el director.

-¿Y quien es ella?- preguntó Eric.

-Usher- dijo el señor.

-¿Usher?- preguntó Eric.

-Si como se llamaba-intentaba recordar su nombre –solo recuerdo su apellido, Charlene, Chars, Charles- repetía el director -¡Charlotte!- grito el director.

-Charlotte!- grito Eric, casi para casi para caerse de su silla y todo sonrojado.

-Si ella, ahora se bueno y vete- le dijo el director.

Eric estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero la voz del director lo detuvo.

-Y recuerde señor Smash, lo estaré vigilando- le advirtió el director.

Cuando Eric cerró la puerta se encontró con Charlotte mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Hola- dijo Eric rascándose la cabeza y un poco sonrojado.

Charlotte siguió mirándolo y por accidente se le escapo la palabra:

-Hola-.

-Entonces, te acompañare hasta que se acabe el año escolar- le afirmo el chico un poco apenado.

-Eso parece- le dijo Charlotte.

-Bueno, antes de clases, ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó a Eric a la chica.

-A la biblioteca- le dijo la chica en un tono muy bajo.

Sin decir una palabra ambos se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

-Puedes irte si quieres- le dijo Charlotte a Eric.

-No- le respondió Eric.

Charlotte solo alzo una ceja y miro confundida a Eric.

-Ehh…digo que el director nos vigila- dijo nervioso Eric –Mejor entremos-.

-Si, tienes razón- le contesto Charlotte.

Al entrar Charlotte paseo un poco por los pasillos hasta encontrar un libro rojo que empezó a leer.

-¿De qué se trata Charlotte?- le preguntó Eric tratando de entablar una conversación con la chica.

-_Charlotte, me llamo por mi nombre_- pensó feliz Charlotte-_Por fin alguien que se acuerde de mi nombre_- siguió pensando sin saber que un leve sonrojo coloreo sus mejillas.

-Bueno, se trata de una sirvienta de 17 años que servía a un Duque y que ella se enamora del hijo del mismo Duque- le contestó Charlotte aún con el mismo color carmesí en sus mejillas.

-No te tienes que apenar por decirme eso- le dijo Eric.

-_¿Apenar?, solo quiere decir una cosa, me estoy sonrojando, ¡Porque ahora!_- pensó molesta Charlotte.

-Si tienes razón- le dijo la chica tratando de disimular y en el acto soltó una pequeña risa.

-_¡Que linda risa!_- pensó Eric sonrojado.

-¿Y tu de que te apenas?- le preguntó Charlotte con una sonrisa.

-De nada- le contestó rápidamente el roquero -¡_Y que linda sonrisa!_- pensó.

-Bueno mejor nos vamos- le dijo Charlotte que aún seguía sonriendo.

-_Con esa sonrisa es la chica mas hermosa que he visto_- se decía Eric mentalmente a si mismo que seguía sonrojado.

Ambos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a clases.

-_Bueno, parece que sobre las cadenas y pelo encrespado hay un chico tierno_- pensó la chica sonrojándose un poco.

Y toda la clase se la paso pensando en el chico.

Mientras tanto, con Eric sucedía lo mismo.

-_¿Por qué no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza?_- se decía mentalmente a si mismo Esa linda risa y esa hermosa y frágil sonrisa, era suficiente para que el chico se volviera loco por ella.

-_Jamás me había pasado esto_-pensó Eric –_Ninguna chica había logrado hacerme esto, pero…Charlotte_- es en lo último que llego a pensar antes de que el timbre que marcaba el final de la clase para empezar la siguiente sonara y sacara a Eric de sus pensamientos.

Mientras, por el lado de Charlotte.

-Nunca había pensando así de un chico, a excepción de Damen- al decir lo último ella suspiro –Además, seamos realistas, Damen ni siquiera me conocía, ahora vamos en escuelas diferentes y Petula siempre ha sido mejor que yo en todo- susurro Charlotte por los pasillos casi vacíos de su nueva escuela, "South Hall".

-Además, Eric es mas lindo- pensó Charlotte que seguía recorriendo los infinitos pasillos de la escuela.

"South Hall", era una preparatoria a kilómetros de la ciudad, por lo tanto muy pocas veces se escuchaba un coche pasar mientras seguían las clases, aunque tenían un casi amplio estacionamiento, en lo que a la escuela se refiere era enorme, tenía infinidad de salones y sin duda el pasillo mas largo, estaba en el quinto piso, ese pasillo era donde menos transitaba gente y si volteabas a la derecha encontrabas ventanas que cubrían casi toda la pared y se podía contemplar el ambiente, el ambiente que veía en este instante Charlotte. Pero, ¿Por qué Charlotte estaba aquí? La respuesta es la siguiente: Su "papá" adoptivo había conseguido un empleo en una empresa situada en la zona rural y esta escuela es la más cercana a su casa.

Ahora, se preguntaran que hace Eric aquí bueno, el esta aquí ya que había sido criado en la ciudad, pero cuando tenía 15 años, se mudaron cerca de aquí y lo inscribieron a esta escuela, también pudo conseguir un apartamento lo mas cercano a la escuela y este apartamento se sitúa a 3 km y medio de la escuela.

Mientras tanto a Eric le invadía un pensamiento:

-_Creo que es el destino_- recordó Eric las palabras de Pam.

**Fin del 2 capitulo espero que sea de su agrado y gracias a todos.**


	3. Nota

NOTA:

En serio les doy mis mas sinceras disculpas de que no he actualizado la historia, primero fue por la escuela y luego la falta de ideas. Les prometo que cuando tenga una idea la continuare, no pienso abandonar el fic, Solo que no he tenido grandes ideas y las únicas son para otros futuros fics que ni siquiera son de esta serie. En serio espero que me disculpen.

Gracias por leer mis historias.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3:

Perdón por no actualizar, es que estube muy ocupada estos meses

...

-Creo que es el destino- pensó Eric recordando las palabras de Pam.

...

Mientras que Charlotte entraba al aula de su próxima clase y encontraba un lugar donde sentarse, entro un hombre de mediana edad, mejor conocido como el Profesor Brain.

El profesor Brain, aunque parezca un personaje muy misterioso, en realidad es un hombre muy amable y al parecer el único profesor que recuerda el nombre de Charlotte.

-Bueno al parecer todos están aquí, no le parece señor Smash- dijo Brain dirigiéndose al chico que apenas entraba al salón.

-Eh, ¿Buenos días?-dijo el chico dudando.

-Buenos días también para usted- comento Brain seriamente -Otro retardo, ¿No señor Smash?-.

Esta vez el chico se quedo callado.

-Por favor proceda a su lugar- dijo Brain.

Sin decir nada, el chico se dirigió a su lugar.

-Es el- pensó chico se sentó justamente atrás de Charlotte.

-¡Diablos!, se tenía que sentar atrás de mi- pensó la chica.

La clase fue de lo más normal excepto, por nuestros dos protagonistas.

-No pienses en el Charlotte, no pienses en el- se repetía mentalmente la chica.

-Es el destino- pensaba Eric en las palabras que le había dicho Pam.

-Bueno, el siguiente proyecto será en parejas, todos son libres de escoger su pareja excepto el señor Smash y la señorita Usher- dijo fríamente Brain - Y antes de que ustedes dos digan algo ,el director pidió que en los proyectos de pareja ambos sean compañeros, ¿Entendido?

-Si profesor- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Me alegro- dijo Brain para luego desaparecer de la vista de nuestros protagonistas.

-Eh, hola de nuevo- dijo el chico tratando de romper el incómodo silencio entre ambos. -Hola- dijo Charlotte con un tono de nervios en su voz.

-Chicos- llamo el profesor Brain.

Toda la clase quedo en silencio.

-Bueno, se preguntarán cual es tu tarea, ¿No es cierto?- dijo seriamente Brain. -Su proyecto consiste en una presentación de la estructura de un átomo,muy fácil, ¿No lo creen?-.

La clase seguía en silencio.

-Les dejo la presentación a su imaginación-dijo Brain, para luego ser interrumpido por el timbre del recreo.

Todos los alumnos salieron del aula lo más rápido que podían, aunque algunos sabían que esa jugada era arriesgada y preferían esperar.

El salón se fue vaciando de poco en poco, dejando solos a los dos chicos que no se percataron de la salida de los demás.

Charlotte fue la primera en reaccionar -Eh, bueno mejor me voy- dijo nerviosamente la chica.

-No espera- dijo Eric. -¿Qué?- dijo la chica dudosa pero con un tono dulce al mismo tiempo.

-Digo- dijo el chico nervioso reaccionando a lo que acababa de decir -Recuerda que el director nos está vigilando-.

-Cierto- Dijo Charlotte con un leve tono de desilusión, ademas de que es imposible que un chico como Eric se fijará en una chica como ella.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Eric.

-Bueno, conozco un lugar en la que podemos estar solos- menciono la chica -Perdón, quise decir un lugar en donde no nos verán juntos y pienses cosas- dijo Charlotte muy nerviosa y ruborizada.

-Suena bien- menciono Eric.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Charlotte.

-Claro- dijo Eric.

Después de un tiempo, llegaron al lugar que decía Charlotte, era claramente hermoso, incluso había un pequeño lago donde se veían unos pequeños peces nadando.

-¡Increíble!- dijo el chico obviamente asombrado.

Charlotte no dijo palabra, pero en cambio le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, que provoco que el chico se sonrojara.

-Es muy tranquilo,¿No?- comento Eric.

-Si, pero es muy agradable- le dijo la chica.

-Y, ¿Alguien más sabe de este lugar?- pregunto Eric.

-No, sólo nosotros- le respondió Charlotte.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de la calma.

-¿Siempre estas aquí en el recreo?- pregunto el chico rompiendo el silencio.

-No siempre- le dijo Charlotte - algunas veces estoy en la biblioteca o cerca de la entrada.

Mientras decía esto, Eric se paró a contemplarla, desde su larga y desordenada cabellera hasta sus frágiles pies. Aunque no la conociera muy bien, Eric penso que nunca habia visto una chica tan bonita y tierna como Charlotte. Los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos por el timbre que marcaba la finalización del recreo.

-Bueno, nos vemos- dijo Charlotte.

-Espera- dijo Eric con un tono de voz nervioso pero feliz al mismo tiempo -¿Te importa si te acompaño?-.

-Porsupuesto que no- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Ambos chicos se encaminaron hacia el salón de la próxima clase.

-Bueno, ya llegamos- dijo Charlotte rompiendo el silencio.

-Salón 225- comento Eric -¿Literatura no?

-Si- menciono Charlotte apunto de abrir la puerta.

-Espera- dijo el chico que estaba a punto de gritar - Déjame abrirte la puerta-.

La chica se dedicó a verlo y dijo -Gracias-.

Ningún chico había sido tan amable con ella. Debajo de las cadenas, el pelo encrespado y el cuero, Eric en realidad era un chico muy amable y atento. Cosa que le gustaba a Charlotte. Eric poseía un espíritu de otra época no muy lejana, otra cosa que le gustaba a Charlotte, ya que siempre sentía tener un espíritu de otra época.

Charlotte entro al salón con Eric como acompañante. El chico se acerco a su oído y le dijo - Nos vemos-.

Al decir esto el chico salió del salón, mientras se desvanecía de la vista de la chica que estaba algo ruborizada.

Para Charlotte, la clase fue como una eternidad, lo unico que la mantenia despierta fue aquel chico que tenia que acompañar.

Charlotte jamas pensaba en contemplar aquel chico como alma gemela, pero en realidad le empezaba a gustarle como era tan atento con ella, a pesar de tener poco tiempo de conocerlo.

Mientras tanto, con Eric pasaba lo mismo, no dejaba de pensar en aquella dulce chica con la que apenas habia convivido. El sabía que una chica como ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como el, digo ella era dulce y el todo un rebelde, y eso no atrae mucho a chicas como ella, pensaba Eric.

La clase de literatura de Charlotte no parecía avanzar.

- El retrato de Dorian Grey, cuenta la obsesión de un hombre atractivo...- fue lo último que logró escuchar Charlotte antes de quedar dormida.

Sueño:

Se encontraba una joven que oscilaba entre los 23 y 28 años. Ella tenía el pelo negro amarrado en una coleta de caballo y tenía un vestido blanco, al lado de ella estaba un hombre de igual edad que la joven o sino mayor por uno o dos años que ella. Se veía una niña que corría hacia ellos, la niña era muy parecida a Charlotte.

-Mama, Papa- gritaba.

-Charl- es lo único que Charlotte escucho de ellos.

Fin de sueño.

Lo bueno de ser invisible es que no te atrapan durmiendo.

Al salir del salón, Charlotte empezó a razonar lo del sueño.

-¿Serán mis padres?- pensó Charlotte.

Mientras pensaba en esto, Charlotte se tropezo con alguien.

-Disculpa- dijo la chica.

-No hay de que- dijo una voz familiar.

-¿Eric?- menciono Charlotte.

-El mismo- dijo la voz.

...

Perdón de que sea un corto capítulo. Nos vemos y también pienso escribir un one-shot basado en el libro de : Ghostgirl cancion de navidad. Fue mi regalo de navidad y yo con cara de *.*


	5. Aviones de papel

Bueno esto en sí, no es una continuación del fic solo una idea suelta que se me ocurrió al ver el video de Kami Hikooki de Rin y Len Kagamine de Vocaloid. (por obvias razones GG y Vocaloid no me pertenecen)

ESTO ES UN (AU) que lo disfruten.

Aviones de papel:

Un día me desperté, era un lindo amanecer. Me acuerdo que mire la ventana por un buen rato. Ya estaba harta de este lugar, no lo soportaba. Pero, era necesario estar ahí.

Decidí probar mi suerte y escapar cuando nadie me vigilara y entonces… te vi. Estabas ahí detrás de esa cerca que nos separaba, me acerque y tu gritaste "Cuidado con las púas". Triste tuve que retirar mi mano no sin antes dedicarte una mirada. Me preguntaste mi nombre y yo te conteste dulcemente "Charlotte", tú me sonreíste y me contestaste "Eric".

Así pasaron los días, yo me escapaba solo para verte, aunque nuestra única forma de comunicarnos era a través de aviones de papel.

Al regresar al hospital y acostarme lo único que alegraba mi corazón eran tus cartas, algunas eran cortas y otras largas, pero yo tenía todas en mi armario y te aseguro que todas ellas eran igual de dulces.

El día de mi felicidad llego, los doctores decían que saldría en un mes yo me alegre, y me acuerdo que tú también me dijiste que saldrías en un mes de tu prisión. Nos reímos y me contaste que cuando ambos saliéramos tú me tomarías como tu esposa.

La primera, la segunda y la tercera semana transcurrieron bien, cada día que nos veíamos escribíamos nuestros deseos para esta nueva vida que tendríamos juntos. Me acuerdo que uno de ellos era que construyéramos una casa en el campo y ahí vivir, apartados de la ciudad.

Pero la cuarta semana fue la peor de todas, era un lunes por la tarde después de vernos, regresé al hospital como de costumbre y al llegar a mi cuarto y leer tus cartas, el me detuvo. Me grito que lo nuestro era imposible y que no me permitiría verte jamás. Le suplique que me dejara verte pero se negó y cerró las puertas para evitar que pudiese escapar.

Pasaron: Martes, Miércoles y Jueves sin saber de ti y la verdad me siento peor, los pies me duelen ya no puedo siquiera pararme. Por medio de una buena enfermera me entere que estabas a merced de mi padre, él te había encerrado, pero esa no era la peor noticia, la enfermera me dijo que lo más probable era que si seguías con ese comportamiento "malo" mi padre te metería a la cámara de gas. ¡No!, no quiero eso para ti, yo te amo, mi vida terminara pero yo quiero que tu sobrevivas, eres mi única esperanza.

La madrugada del sábado empeore, los doctores me llevaron a operar. Después de unas horas, lo dejaron pasar a él, nuestro asesino, mi padre. Me dijo que en unas cuantas horas tu no estarías más conmigo, me dijo que yo era la única sobreviviente. Empecé a llorar, pero después de un rato me calme y me tuve que dormir.

Domingo, desperté contemplando mi último cielo azul y una sonrisa melancólica adorno mis labios. Algo me decía que dentro muy poco sería nuestra hora y efectivamente esa enfermera que me había traído noticias de ti me dijo que en una hora te meterían a la cámara. Yo no estaba muy estable para las malas noticias y de pronto me dolió el pecho, lo último que escuche fue a la enfermera gritar.

Una operación después de apenas tener una ayer no sienta muy bien, los doctores dijeron que no podían hacer nada más que dejarlo pasar para despedirme. Me entrego la última carta tuya, que lamentablemente ya no pude leer, pero si Dios me da fuerzas la leeré antes de morir. Mientras leía el principio de la carta con dificultad, permití que él me la leyera y al hacerlo me di cuenta que era su forma de disculparse apenas había reparado en el daño que había hecho, ¿Pero sabes? Ya lo perdone, no termine de escuchar el final pero estoy segura que explicabas cuanto me amabas, ya que esa carta no era solo para mí, sino también para él. Con mis últimas fuerzas les dedique una sonrisa antes de despedirme.

Por fin me puedo ir en paz sabiendo que tú me estarás esperando.

Diario de Hawthorne:

Tras la muerte de una muchacha de diecisiete años "Charlotte Usher" y de su amante "Eric Smash" de diecinueve años de edad. El padre de la muchacha quiere conmemorar la muerte de ambos con una tumba en el centro del cementerio local. La tumba estará decorada con aviones de papel (Que son las cartas que él le había dedicado a ella y su única manera de comunicación) En la tumba serán ambos enterrados, conmemorando su amor imposible…

…

Que les parecio, ¿Les gusto?, ¿Si?, ¿No? , ¿Por qué?. Díganmelo con un review.

Esperen el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
